125280-morning-coffee-its-friday-edition
Content ---- Damn, we double posted. Want to use mine or yours? | |} ---- Yes, you can get gold in Space Madness solo. I have done it several times. But, I am willing and able to help you. :) This weekend I plan on getting in some vet dungeons, if I can find enough people willing to put up with my newbness. :P Other than that, I don't have any real plans. Just pixel killing, either on Spouse or Yalanna. Depends on my mood LOL. Hope you all have a great day and weekend! | |} ---- Yep. It's a bit tricky though so usually helpful to go with people that know the instance. I have to get Kythria (Vet KV hidden boss) down because I'm committed to an X-89 run Sunday night :) I was too wiped out from Wednesday night Choregeddon so I wound up crashing for the night. Last night I was supposed to be in an RP event but there were some coordination issues and I wound up not knowing where I was supposed to be. Was still feeling kinda drained so laid down again and didn't wake up until 1am :( Tonight is the Villa's Theme Night and this week's theme is Pirates! Will have to see what kind of costume I can put together for that. | |} ---- you can get gold on every shiphand solo, sometimes it just takes few runs to know where to go and what to do :) been levelling my engineer, level 38 now so might spend the weekend pushing her to 50. I am really enjoying her, Granok girls make the best engineers! well, its late on the other side of the world and I'm going to bed before my head hits the keyboard, Have fun in WIldstar | |} ---- ---- ---- Ummm...Mine? Deviled Egg Chicks!!! *SQUEEE*! That would be awesome Cirinde :wub: I know the instance, just never soloed it :( Granock girls are smexy :wub: and oh so rare! | |} ---- Grats! I hope it goes well for you. I'm still too busy RPing to raid. T_T The RP community is such a blast though. | |} ---- Oh hell yeah. It's no shocker that Sharice has been getting all my attention lately! She's so fine. :lol: | |} ---- Seeger searched high and low for them Granok wimmenz. Unfortunately, he's surrounded by Aurin. And they're too damn delicate for a nearly nine-foot-tall Mordesh packing a few hundred pounds of cyberware! | |} ---- ---- Dang Tex, we must have had a mind meld or something :ph34r: I was looking back through some old junk I had and came across when I signed up for betas. It was November 2012 for me and all I could think about was how far this awesome game has come! Even after all this time Wildstar still surprises me with things like all the hidden 'love' themes, like the Lopps in love and the rowsdowers and the...what are those things called on Farside? The big gelatinous looking things? The oasis hook up bar in Bio-4 is just too funny! Or maybe I'm just a hopeless romantic :wub: | |} ---- Sharice + her new cowboy hat and red jacket = sexy Granok lady. :wub: | |} ---- Those are called "Minnesotans". | |} ---- Just let me know if you want a tank for anything maybe tonight or Sunday night if I'm on! ... like.... if you really, desperately want a tank and you don't care what idiot you get..... :lol: | |} ---- She'll be sporting her finest at the Pirate Party this evening! | |} ---- ---- ---- It's gonna be a bit longer than that haha. Normal Moo is geared for tanking so it's usually "where the hell are all the healers??" Of course I'm always happy to bust out the deepz and be a kick/powerlink bot. | |} ---- Healers are hiding in their caves. Especially the medics. The poor warriors can never find a good medic healer :( | |} ---- ---- I hide in plain sight on my DPS side of my SS. :P Healing Seegs is a mini-game within a dungeon. He really keeps me on my toes when I heal for him. I like it! :wub: | |} ---- Just making sure you run interference on the rowsdower. | |} ---- By myself I have the exploiding rowies down. I find it very easy. | |} ---- My baby healing medic is ON THE WAY! :P | |} ---- I also have a Baby Medic ... but uh ... She's on the Dominion side and is still in Ellevar. :ph34r: | |} ---- ---- Is that the Green *cupcake*! +1 internet to you sir! Edit: Booo!!! filtering. Booo!!! | |} ---- HAH! It IS the GB. | |} ---- ---- The Green *cupcake* is bubble's wrestling name! | |} ---- Yay- can't wait for that :) (If anyone else is intersted in GA on Sunday, let me know!) I will try to look for you online to get that Kythria kill this weekend (won't be available tonight or tomorrow night since that's our main raid nights- but maybe during the afternoon). If all else fails, we'll send a group in to get it for you right before the raid (since it takes about 10 minutes to do), but hopefully we can get it done before that. Last night we took a group into UPG who (mostly) hadn't done it before. Wiped a lot on Bev-O-Rage, but the group had fun and was finally starting to learn it by the end. I must say, dpsing on Rage is a lot more fun than tanking . . . | |} ---- This reminds me of Bubbles, my favorite character from Trailer Park Boys. Quick, back on topic!! | |} ---- | |} ---- Warriors get a lot more fun as the difficulty ramps up. Once you're dodging teles from melee range without the fancy Stalker moves, you get to have a lot of fun! | |} ---- Meh- I just can't get into warrior dps :( Even when raiding. It's ok, bu I always miss my slinger. | |} ---- ---- The things we become accustomed to. I can't play Esper, myself. I just feel like it's all moving so slow. Which is funny, because it feels very much like playing a WoW mage, and solo playing a WoW mage before all their survivability changes used to be as fast as it gets. That's just how fast Wildstar is. You need a serious mental speed upgrade to play this game. | |} ---- Ahahahhaha! | |} ---- Warrior dps is: -Rampage -Things that make more rampage. -Why are you still reading! Rampage! | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- Man I need to catch up on that show! | |} ---- You'll have to do glub glob and the silly primal quest before Kythia. You want to come tank Sunday? :) | |} ---- Seems to be about on par for me but then I used to main a class and spec that lived on optimizing APM (attacks per minute). And to be honest, warrior feels slow compared to my stalker. Esper not so much because it's more of a can I burn these guys down before they tag me and I die? :lol: Cool :) I should be on pretty much all day Saturday unless the wife comes up with another surprise chore <_< | |} ---- If I can knock out attunement maybe, and if my gear is good enough. I'm still in mostly 55-58 gear with a few 61 purples from SSM mixed in. Yes, but I used to have to worry a lot more about the attacks and DPS I was doing/threat I was generating than about my own survival. Wildstar's dungeons throw so much red at you even in the early levels that it's a whole new range of culture shock in MMORPGs. I don't think I ever had to dance like this in an MMORPG; this was always the realm of single-player games. I guess the closest any game that I've really been into has gotten is Monster Hunter. | |} ---- You can skip the world bosses? | |} ---- I will be up for VKV tonight. I want to kill pixels, so I'm up for anything. | |} ---- Yeah, you can if you're in Blazing Saddles more than a month and you've come with me to go on a world boss safari. I think I could have cleared the world boss step with titles within a week of that change being introduced. I'll almost drop whatever I'm doing just to tank a world boss. As soon as I know what's going on, I'll be on. I'll try to convince Parth to come with. :D | |} ---- Yay! I miss Parth. Tell her she must get on tonight so I can have my Parth fix. :D | |} ---- Well, that's what most people go into GA with. It's not like we're planning to down ohmna :) | |} ---- When's the next safari? :D | |} ---- Anytime. I usually jump any time anyone says "world boss". Off to today's client meeting. Wish me luck! | |} ---- | |} ---- I'll be around tonight if you need a DPS. That primal mission takes the cake for useless. I was planning on buying a Pristine Key for Elsa but I'm seriously considering redoing the attunement chain all over again just so I can write down the coords of each and write an addon similar to the TomTom addon for Wow. Wish I had thought of that when doing them on Kitty. I know you've slotted runes so you should be good enough. World Bosses and Vet Dungeons count achievements so if you do them before you hit that step of attunement you get credit for them :D It was a really awesome QoL change. | |} ---- Yay a PJ DPS would be good! Vet Dungeons count before the step? I didn't think they did, just the WBs. | |} ---- | |} ---- Definitely. There are parts of attunement that are fun. There are parts of attunement that are a grind. There are parts of attunement that are annoying. But that one is "what is the point of this, what am I doing here, and how did anyone think this would be fun?" | |} ---- They definitely do. Shame that adventures don't. My warrior completely skipped the dungeon phase during his attunement. | |} ---- Learn something new everyday! Thanks. :) If I had only known this, I wouldn't be stuck now. I purposely avoided doing them before. Hindsight is a *cupcake*. LOL | |} ---- ---- Woot! I get some Cast time tonight. :) Missed ya, Lunch Buddy! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- The caves are sooo comfy though! They are a huge improvement over the caves in Whitevale. | |} ---- That's me in the corner That's me in the starbucks Drinking my religion Trying to caffeine up with you And I don't know if I can do it Oh no, I've drunk too much I haven't drunk enough | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- See, I get that but, the way I see it, EA isn't going to go away, so I might as well support the GOOD games they help produce in the hopes that they'll produce more like that. In other words, I'm probably not going to buy anything else from them until ME4 comes out. Not that I buy many games these days anyway. Between DA:I and WS and that giant bag of sci-fi and fantasy literature I bought at Barnes and Nobles 2 weeks ago I think I'm set for entertainment for like the next... year. | |} ---- ----